Winona Kirk Comes Knocking
by Sargerogue
Summary: When Bones notices that one face he expected to see Jim after the events of STID he sends Spock on a mission to fix it. Winona Kirk, who lost touch with her son years ago, comes to see him after he "died. One-shot. T for light swearing.


**_Hi guys. So this was just a random thought that popped into my head while I was working today so I wrote up the story. Hopefully this will be the first story I do for Star Trek because I love the fandom so much. Anyway this is a one shot. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or Star Trek._**

* * *

It had been three weeks since Jim had "died" and one since he had woken back up. His rehabilitation was underway and proceeding fast. The after effects of Khan's blood still working in Jim weeks after the transfusion. To Doctor McCoy, Jim was on the fast track to being normal again. He was happy that Jim was recovering. Crewmembers and Starfleet Officials visited daily to see Jim and keep him engaged on things. Jim would never admit it but that kept him going having their support there. There was one face though that Doctor McCoy had been sure would show up someday but seemingly never came. With his stubborn doctor mind, he set out to rectify that issue.

"Spock," Doctor McCoy says catching the man before he leaves the hospital Jim's in. "I need a favor of you."

"What is it Doctor?" Spock inquires looking to the man.

"I want to bring Jim's mother here," Doctor McCoy replies in hushed tones. "I know they haven't been on the best of terms but she surely knows about the _Enterprise_ and I think Jim should see his mother. I can't leave him unattended for too long, I was hoping you could go and get her or send one of the senior officers." Spock considers the request for a few moments.

"I shall make sure that your request is fulfilled Doctor. I shall contact you when I have an arrival time," Spock promise that man before walking away. Doctor McCoy stares after him before smiling softly. Spock may be a pointy-eared hobgoblin at times but the man did good by his friends.

"Daddy!" a voice yells causing Doctor McCoy to turn. Small arms wrap around his legs and he looks down at Joanna McCoy.

"Joanna," he breathes picking her up and hugging her closer. "Oh baby girl what are you doing here?"

"Jim called us," a voice says in front of him. McCoy's ex-wife is standing there. "Hi Leonard. Jim called and said that you could really use a visit from Joanna. Is he all right?" This wasn't the first time that his best friend had brought his daughter to see him.

"He's in recovery."

"Can we see Uncle Jim Daddy?" Joanna asks her father as wraps her arms around his neck.

"Sure thing sweetheart," Doctor McCoy says with a grin as he kisses her cheek. In the back of McCoy's mind he silently hopes that he can return the favor of an unexpected visit from family to Jim soon.

* * *

The hovercar glides to a halt outside the Kirk house after a good long trip from the city. Spock glances at Scotty and Uhura who had insisted on coming for emotional reasons. The trio climb out of the car and walk up toward the front door. A tired young man, a few years older than Jim, is at the door when they walk up.

"Is this the Kirk residence?" Uhura asks in the sweetest voice she can muster for a man that bears a striking resemblance to Jim.

"Yeah. I'm Sam Kirk," he replies looking them over. "Can I help you Starfleet officers?"

"Is Winona Kirk home?" Spock inquires.

"Sammy, who is it?" the tired voice of a woman rings through the air. Sam glances at them and then turns around.

"Three Starfleet Officers, a Vulcan Commander, a Lieutenant Commander, and a Lieutenant. Were you expecting company?" Sam asks and glances back at those in front of him.

"Show them in Sam." Sam opens the door stepping out onto the porch to let the trio into the house. The trio take off their covers, all of them had dressed in official uniform to look like they had orders to come for Winona. Sam leads the way to the kitchen where an older woman is making cookies from scratch. There's music playing around the room. The screen in the room is showing a home video. Numerous pictures fill the room. The woman looks up at them and smiles softly. "Welcome to the Kirk house. How can I help you?"

"Missus Kirk we are here about your son Jim," Spock replies curtly.

There's a few pauses as Winona stops moving. She takes a steady breath. "Is my son dead?" she asks warily.

"No ma'am," Uhura assures, "though not for lack of trying. We're his friends and one of his other friends thought that we should bring you to see him." Winona sits down quickly, a little too quickly for Spock's liking.

"Are you all right ma'am?" Spock inquires stepping closer in concern.

"My mother is just tired, Commander," Sam replies. "We haven't heard anything about Jim since, well-." He glances at the trio. "Since a traumatic experience as a teenager."

"My son, how is he?" Winona inquires gently looking at them.

"Recovering, ma'am," Scotty replies. "Ah stake ma reputation on a full recovery. Stubborn laddie he is."

Winona breathes a sigh of relief. "Oh that's good." She smiles nervously before starting to weep softly. Uhura hurries forward with some tissues and rubs the old woman's back softly. "I'm sorry. Just the thought of losing him."

"We understand your pain, Missus Kirk," Spock says showing some emotion as he thought back to his captain.

* * *

"_Engineering to bridge. Mr. Spock." Scotty's voice came over the ship's intercommunication network drawing Spock from the scene before him. _

"_Mr. Scott." _

"_Sir, yeh better get down here." Spock looks up some. "Better hurry." It takes a moment for Spock to react as he bolts from the command chair, past Uhura at the doors to the bridge, and finds himself sprinting toward the engine room. He runs faster and faster until slowing as he comes up to Mr. Scott who is standing tall but with tear streaked cheeks and seconds away from complete meltdown. Scotty swallows, moving his lips in what looked to be biting the edge of his lip and shakes he head. Spock turns to look at the warp core chamber. Spock hurries toward the door with Scotty following but not going any further than the frame work for the chamber's support beams. Spock stares through the glass before turning to face Scotty. _

"_Open it," Spock says firmly. _

_Scotty, hurting knowing his friend is dying, answers with, "The decontamination process is not complete. You'd flood the whole compartment. The door's locked, sir." Scotty watches as Spock turns back to face the door and Jim. He crouches next to the door watching as Jim struggles on the floor on the other side. As Jim falls back toward the wall Spock reaches, as if to stop him, only to remember the glass between them. Jim reaches up pulling the lever that closed the door to the warp core chamber and would allow the decontamination process to occur. Spock watches the door shut before looking back to Kirk who pants as said door shuts. _

_Jim lazily moves his head to look at Spock still resting it against the frame of the doorway. His eyes look up at his first officer as he breathes heavily through his open mouth. His eyes move weakly as he dies slowly. "How's our ship?" Jim asks. _

_Spock nods slightly. "Out of danger." A slight "yeah" which really could have been just Jim struggling to breathe is Spock's reply. "You saved the crew." Jim's eyelids drift downward nearly closing but continuing to open slightly. _

"_You used what he wanted against him, that's a nice move," Jim admits struggling to talk to Spock and look at the man. _

_The emotion starts to show in Spock's eyes. "It is what you would have done," Spock counters simply. _

"_And this," Jim says looking down a bit in exhaustion before looking back up, "this is what you would have done. It was only logical." Spock is struggling to control his emotions as he takes bigger breathes watching his friend die. Jim moves his head back some but continues to stare up at Spock. Jim's emotions are clear as he struggles to form words. His eyes are tired and worn as he admits, "I'm scared Spock." Spock takes a wavering breath. "Help me not be." Spock looks down a bit not focusing on this Captain's face as Jim continues to look up at him. Jim needs the comfort of someone during his death. "How do you choose not to feel?" Jim asks looking down coming closer to tears. _

_Spock takes a few moments trying to form words in his mind as he takes another breath struggling to keep his composure. "I do not know." His eyes are full of tortured emotion. "Right now I am failing," he confesses. Jim looks up at Spock again slowly. He could see the emotion on Spock's face. _

"_I wanted you to know why I couldn't let you die," Jim starts off. "Why I went back for you." His eyes start to flutter more as the life seeps out of him. _

"_Because you are my friend," Spock replies. The last word was barely out of his mouth before that first tear streamed down his face. Jim struggles to breathe as he forces his left hand up on the glass between them. Spock puts his hand up to match it, his fingers forming the traditional Vulcan salute. Spock watches as Jim's fingers move to line up nearly perfect with his in the same salute. Spock looks back to his captain with more tears ready to fall if necessary. Jim has a sort of grim smile on his face as he looks at their hands before looking back up to Spock. The half Vulcan is having a hard time keeping it together. Jim gives a barely there cough before slowly the life faded from his eyes. His hand drops away from the glass, his gaze fixed upward at oblivion. Spock watches stunned as his captain dies in front of him and there is nothing he can do to prevent it. Slowly that sadness turns to anger before he screams the name of the man that would pay for the death of James Tiberius Kirk._

* * *

"Do you?" Winona asks Spock. Spock looks up at Winona who reads the pained expression on the Commander's face with ease. "You do, all of you do." She wipes at her tears. "You said you would take me to my son?"

"Both you and Sam if you like," Uhura says with a soft nod. "We have a shuttle standing by at the Riverside Shipyard."

"We'll need someplace to stay upon arrival," Winona murmurs.

"We already have quarters arranged," Spock replies.

"Sam, go pack a bag. Lieutenant perhaps you could finish the cooking while I pack my bag? I'm sure Jim would love fresh cookies," Winona says looking at Uhura.

"It would be my pleasure. And please call me Uhura," Uhura insists.

"No last names on your world?" Sam inquires.

"That is my last name," Uhura replies. "Funny Jim said the same thing to me when we first met." Sam laughs and walks off.

"Ma'am can Ah give ye a hand?" Scotty inquires offering a hand.

"Oh thank you," Winona says with a smile. "A Scotsman?"

"Yes ma'am. Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott, but ma friends call me Scotty," he replies with a smile.

"Very fitting," Winona comments and looks to Spock. "And you, Commander?"

"Commander Spock," he replies curtly. "Jim is our Captain." Winona's eyes tear up. "Ma'am?"

"I was just thinking he's growing up to be like his father. Next thing you know he'll die for his crew," Winona mutters walking down the hall toward her room.

"He already did," Scotty mutters. "I'll get it Uhura." Scotty finishes the cookies after washing his hands and puts them in the oven. "Never learned to cook?"

"I did, just rusty," Uhura replies. The trio make themselves useful cleaning up the kitchen and Uhura puts the cookies in a basket lined with a cloth. They're done and ready by the time the Kirks come back to the room.

"Sam put the bags by your car," Winona says. "I just need to grab something of George's for Jim." Winona goes over to a photograph and takes out the back. She removes a letter and the picture from the frame. "We're ready."

"Mr. Scott, tell the Doctor we are coming, eta Jim's dinner time," Spock tells the man.

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Bones what is up with you?" Jim inquires looking to the man that appears very much anxious. It had been a day and a half since Joanna had visited and Jim knew she was back with her mother in another city. "Got a date or something?"

"No," Bones snaps quickly. "I ain't leaving you here by yourself. You'd harass the nurses!"

"Not my fault they're good looking. However I am committing myself to Doctor Marcus thank you very much," Jim counters as he sips his water and takes another bite of his sandwich. There's a knock at the door and Spock is standing in the doorway.

"Are you up for visitors Jim?" Spock inquires.

"Yeah sure and why are you in full uniform? Meeting?" Jim inquires. Spock shakes his head and walks in with Uhura and Scotty behind him. "Uhura, Scotty, good to see you. How's the ship Scotty?"

"Like hell sir but she'll get there," Scotty promises. "We brought you a present." Two more figures enter the doorway. Jim's eyes widen drastically as he pushes the table away and moves to stand up.

"I don't think so little brother," Sam says walking over and pushing his brother gently down onto the bed. "You rest up. Damn Jim you look like you've gone through hell and back. They told us you were hurt but not this bad!"

"Oh Jimmy," Winona whispers walking forward and Jim manages to sit up straighter. "My little boy."

"Mom, how did you?"

"I asked Spock to get her," Bones replies. "These three went out to your old place and got them."

"I'm glad they did," Winona says sitting down next to her son. She sets the basket of cookies on the table. "We brought cookies. Oh Jim it's so good to see you." Winona hugs him softly and Jim hugs her back.

"We'll be back later Jim," Scotty says.

"Looking forward to it," Jim replies and watches his four friends leave leaving him in the hands of his mother and brother.

"Jim what happened to you?" Sam asks him.

"I, uh, died," Jim replies softly. "Went into a warp core chamber to save the ship and crew. Turned out a lot like Dad but my crew is so damn stubborn they found a way to bring me back. Made Spock cry." Jim looks between them.

"Oh Jimmy," Winona murmurs stroking his cheek. "I love you son."

"I love you too Mom."

"Now come on little brother, we got a lot of catching up to do," Sam says with a smile. "Got hitched yet?"

"SAM!" Jim and Winona yell at the same time much to the amusement of Jim's crew.

* * *

_**So reviews would be appreciated and if anyone can guess what Sam was referring to as the teenage experience I will be happy. Anyway, if anyone has a plot bunny (story idea) that they'd like me to try out send it my way and I'll see what I can do because I love Trek so much. **_


End file.
